Hurricane
by MeganatorJonas
Summary: Nate is your typical high school nerd and Joe is your typical jockey. Two very different worlds are gonna collide, but Nick has other plans for his twin that don't involve falling in love. Nate is caught in the hurricane of his life while dealing with annoying friends. SLASH. Nalex friendship
1. Chapter 1

**So, since I want my chapters to be more detailed and be long without frustrating myself, I'm using my fanfiction account**

* * *

I hate my life. And my twin brother. His name's Nick. Cocky Nick who always gets me in trouble. We're not identical cause he's taller than me, not by much, but his hair is a bit darker and less curly than mine. I am gay, he's straight. I play guitar and sing, he plays sports. I'm your typical loser and Nick's your typical jock. That's how it always goes. My parents favour him all the time which is really weird since I'm the straight A student and he's your straight D student. He skips class a lot and never gets in trouble by my parents.

"Hey kid, whatcha doing?" My annoying brother Nick asks.

"Homework, something you've never heard off." I reply back while rolling my eyes.

"Dude, it's Saturday. Go out, have some fun, get drunk, enjoy your life." Nick said as he sat on my bed.

"Sorry if I haven't wasted my whole high school career in fucking whores."

"Nate, my dear brother, I'm gonna take you out so be ready by eight."

"What?! No no no!" I begged looking at him, his green eyes sparkling in mischief.

Oh yeah, did I mention that my brother got stuck with the pretty coloured eyes while I'm stuck with boring and over common brown.

"Sorry kid, besides mom wants me to spend time with you. Can you believe that?! We haven't spent time together since we were what, 10?"

I nodded sadly and sighed. I love Nick, but he's just a big douchebag that doesn't care about anyone besides him. He's never around on our birthday, always telling me off and never has he been proud of something I've done. Not even when we were little.

"I'll come by later to pick ya up." Nick said, breaking my train of thought.

"Don't bother. I just remembered I have to meet Miley and Alex at Sonny's." I lied.

"Party pooper." And with that, Nick left.

So as any other weekend, I was home alone. I decided to call one of the girls, but none of them answered. Then as if I called them thelepathecially, the doorbell rang and I wasn't surprised to see them here.

"Hey Curly Top!" Miley greeted with a grin.

"Hey Stewart. Come in." I said while stepping aside.

The girls smiled and walked in. Alex, as usual, slapped my ass. She winked at me and I blew her a kiss. We're not dating, but we like to act like we are, it's fun. It messes with the people we meet.

"You guys are so weird." Sonny commented, sitting on the couch next to Miley.

I sat on the other couch and Alex laid down, putting her feet on my lap.

"But you guys love us. We're what makes the friendship go round." Alex said, making a circle with her hands.

"So where's everyone? They left you alone again didn't they?" Sonny asked sympathetically.

I just nodded and played with the zipper on Alex's boots. The girls started chattering away and I got lost in my own thoughts. I'm known for that. I do it a lot and it bothers them, but I can't help it. It's in my nature. You know what's also in my nature? Dream about a life where Nick wasn't a dick and where my parents loved the both of us and not just Nick. Those would be some great family moments, you know?

"Yo!" Alex snapped her fingers and kicked my thigh with her heel.

"What?!" I asked frantically, almost expecting the house to be on fire, but with these girls, anything is possible.

"We asked you if we could order some pizza." Miley said.

"Oh yeah sure go ahead. Nick bought some horror movies, so if you want to pick one, they're over there." I told them, pointing at a dvd case.

Their eyes lit up and they ran to it, everyone but Alex. She sat up and sat on my lap, stradling my waist. Her eyes locked with mine and I could see my pine reflect through hers. She hugged me tight and I tangled my fingers in her short brown hair. She's been my friend since we were in diapers, her and her brothers, in which I consider myself more part of their family then mine.

"Don't be sad. You have us and you always will. I won't ever leave you alone Nathan. And remember, we Russos always stick togehter." Alex whispered in my ear making me chuckle.

Minutes later the doorbell rang and Miley went to go open the door. To our displeasure, Joe Monroe, Sonny's brother, was the delivery guy. Sonny received the pizza since none of us like her brother.

"Did you tell mom you're staying here?" Joe asked her.

"Yes, now shoo." Sonny pushed him down the porch steps and walked in with the two pizza boxes and set them at the coffee table.

I walked to the kitchen to get some drinks and plates and then sat with the girls around the little table. We sat Indian style on the floor and Miley volunteered to put the movie in. Turns out we're watching _"The Woman in Black"_ and _"The Cabin in the Woods"_ I only watched _"The Woman in Black"_ not the other one. I just let my mind wander. Wander my deepest secrets and wishes.

The only secret that surfaced out of my "secret box" was the one that made me want to go insane. Made me want to just turn into Nick. I, Nathan Grey, am in love with Joe Monroe.

"NATE!" The girls all yelled at me and I jumped, making some of my popcorn jump in the air.

"Who died?!" I screamed back at them, reffering to the movie.

Sonny and Alex snickered and Miley just rolled her eyes. I shrugged and leaned back into the couch. I turned my attention to the flashing images of the tv and cringed at some of the gore in this film. Alex kept laughing at the deaths and I just rolled my eyes and refrained from smacking her.

Finally our movie night was over and the girls decided to leave. They were all staying at Miley's, but I declined their offer of joining them. I just want to be left alone in the comforts of my room.

After getting ready for bed, I got under my covers and just laid wide awake in the dark. Letting my thoughts run wildly at a million things a minute.

A soft tap on my window made me jump out of my unspoken questions and I walked over to it, frowning a bit. I unlocked the window and pulled it up. I gasped and stared at my visitor.

* * *

**Hmm, who do you think it is? One of the characters we've seen or a new one?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own these people just to clear things up ;)**

* * *

A soft tap on my window made me jump out of my unspoken questions and I walked over to it, frowning a bit. I unlocked the window and pulled it up. I gasped and stared at my visitor.

"What are you doing here?" I whispered happily.

"I just need to tell you something." He whispered, clearly out of breath.

"What?"

"This." And with that Joe brought his lips down onto mine and kissed me roughly.

I kissed him back, but a soft knock on my door made everything vanish. It was a dream. One of the many I've had of him and me. Some not so innocent as this one, if you know what I mean.

"Nate?" It was Nick, weird.

"Yeah?" I groaned as I turned to look at the clock that read past two am.

"Can I s-stay h-here?" It sounded like he was crying but why?

My brotherly instincts kicked in and he opened the door. I motioned for him to come in and I moved over in my bed so he could fit. He closed the door and got in with me. He sniffled a bit and I reached a hand to touch his cheek, but to my surprise it was wet.

"Nick, what's wrong?" I asked worriedly.

"I-I can't do t-this a-anymore Nate! I w-want to live a n-normal life."

I felt so bad for my brother, even if he's been a total jerk, but he's my blood. After his girlfriend dumped him last year, he's gotten so much worse with the partying and hooking up. He actually loved her and that stupid slut had to cheat on my poor brother. He always told me he was fine, but I knew he was lieing. I stopped talking to him after that since he became irritated so easily I was actually afraid he'd hit me or something. She really messed him up.

"Nicky, you know I've always been here to talk. And I'll always be here for you and I'll help you with whatever problems you have." I said sincerely.

"T-Thank you."

And Nick did something that surprised me. He hugged me and said he loved me. I smiled and hugged him back. I'm getting my brother back and nothing's gonna take him away from me again. Nothing.

After awhile, Nick was sound asleep and I was still up, wondering what made my brother change like that. But everytime I tried and pull something out, it would go away.

The next morning when I woke up, Nick was still sleeping next to me. I got out of bed quietly and walked into my bathroom and took a shower. When I walked out of the bathroom fully dressed, Nick walked out of my room and he pulled me into a hug. Then without warning, he pushed me away and walked down the stairs. Uh, bipolar much?

Monday finally arrived and Nick went back to ignoring me. I should've seen it coming though. Everything Nick told me was too good to be true. He's just so, grr. I wanna punch him in the face sometimes. The girls didn't want visit, called or texted me after our movie night, but I'm used to it. That lonely feeling I get when I realize no one wants to hang out with me.

"Hey Nate!" Sonny called cheerily as she walked over to my locker.

"Hey." I mumbled, not letting her see my eyes.

"Nate wha-?"

"Just leave me alone."

I walk away leaving her confused. Good. I want her to feel what I feel when they leave me out of their hang outs. I bumped into Justin, Alex's brother and he smiled before wrapping an arm around my shoulders. I lean against him and sigh.

"What's wrong little bro?" He asks.

"It's Nick. He's acting like a jerk again after he said he loved me and had a breakdown and told me he wanted to change. I don't get him Justin. I just don't." I admitted, feeling a tear trickle down my left cheek.

"Bud, Nick wants to change, trust me, but it's not like he's gonna be a complete different person at the change of dawn. Give him sometime, but you know Alex, Max, mom, dad and I will always be here for you, ok?" Justin said.

"I know. Thanks Just."

I walked off, but then someone pushed me into the bathroom and I couldn't help but yelp, although I already know who it is.

"I'm sorry baby." He says with sincere eyes.

"It's alright. What do you need?" I ask him.

"I miss you and I want to know what's wrong? You've been acting weird all morning." He wrapped his arms around my waist and pecked my lips.

"It's nothing, just feeling a bit lonely." I admit, staring into his gorgeous eyes.

"Well stop your loneliness, your Romeo is here to make you feel happy." He started kissing down my neck and I shivered.

As much as I want him, I can't let him take my virginity in a school bathroom. I pushed him away just as his hand started undoing my jeans.

"Ch-Chase no. Not here." I stuttered.

"Naww come on babe."

Chase pushed me against the wall and kissed me roughly. I didn't kiss him back, but he pulled away and slapped me. More tears formed in my eyes and Chase took off my shirt and was about to take off my pants when the door opened. Guess someone forgot to lock it.

"Get away from him!" Nick yelled and pushed Chase down on the floor.

I slid down the wall shaking a bit and watched as my brother punched the guy I... loved? I grabbed my shirt and quickly put it on. I watched as Chase walked off bleeding from his nose and I bit my lip. Nick kneeled in front of me and wiped away my tears.

"You ok Nate?" He asked me.

"Y-You didn't h-have to hit him." I cried, looking into his almost black eyes.

"Damn it Nathan! I'm trying to protect you from that sick bastard and you're defending him?! The fuck is wrong with you!" Nick got up and punched a wall, making me flinch.

"I-I just w-want to f-feel l-loved." I whispered while looking down in shame.

I know better. I know I shouldn't be in a relationship where my partner hits me, but he makes me feel so loved. Like no one else.

"Kitten." Nick said, sitting in front of me once again.

I smiled at the use of my old nickname. When I was little, almost everyone called me kitten because I'd make purring noises like a cat and well, I was always resting on peoples laps. I lunged forward, wrapping my arms around Nick's neck and making him fall backwards with me on top. He chuckled a bit and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I want you to break up with him as soon as possible." Nick said.

"But-"

"No buts Nate. I don't want him hurting you anymore."

I just nodded against his chest and he sat us up. He wiped away a lingering tear and we both stood up. The bell rang signaling lunch time. Damn I skipped last period. Oh well.

"Come on skippy. I'm starving." Nick grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the bathroom.

I can get used to this Nick.

* * *

**=3**

**oh yeah and it's gonna be Niley as well**


	3. Chapter 3

**sorry for the wait :3**

**oh yeah and the Niley hints start dropping in this chapter oh and just and FYI which i can't remember if I mentioned this before, but the Russos are not wizards**

**I don't own these people, hope you understand**

* * *

As we walked into the lunchroom, I spotted Joe glaring daggers at me for taking his best friend. Nick sat with us and I stuck my tongue out at Joe from the short distance our tables were at. Alex chuckled a bit and I turned to look at her. She was sitting to my right and leaned in to whisper in my ear.

"You so like him."

"Do not." I defended myself while feeling my face grow hot.

"So kid brother, get him by your locker after school and I'll be there for you alright?" Nick said while wrapping an arm around my shoulders and pulling me into his side.

"Alrighty." I smiled up at him and for the first time in awhile, saw his eyes sparkle.

Miley walked into the lunchroom and over to our table and I saw Nick get lost on her. His eyes followed her everywhere and his hand slipped down to my waist. I quickly pulled his hand away and slapped his knee.

"Gah Nate. What was that for?" He hissed.

"You're staring and making it too obvious." I whispered through gritted teeth.

"No I'm not." Nick hissed back and left our table.

Well then.

"What's up with him?" Miley asked, looking at my brother's retreating figure.

"He's probably on his man period." I shrugged.

Alex chocked on her milk and almost spit it at Sonny. After awhile Alex started laughing and I just stared at her like she came from another planet.

"Oh boy Nate. Phew, that was funny." Alex said after she calmed down.

"It wasn't." Sonny replied to her.

"Anyways, do you guys wanna hang out after school?" Miley asked.

"Can't. Spending the afternoon with Nick." I smiled.

"Me either. My spanish project is due tomorrow." Alex replied while shrugging her shoulders.

"Sonny?" Miley pleaded, but the black haired girl shook her head and mentioned how she had to work.

Miley pouted and the rest of lunch was passed in jokes and plans for winter break, even though it's still the first week of November. Which means, oh no.

"So Natey, my dear brother, your birthday's coming up!" Alex exclaimed with a big smile.

"And Nick's!" Miley piped in and we all turned to look at her. "What? I mean you all need to realize that it hasn't just been Nate's birthday for the past almost seventeen years. He's been sharing it with his twin."

"We'll, I'd say someone has a crush on Nick." Alex smirked.

"Do not!" Miley pouted, but her face was turning red and I just laughed.

"No, I don't want a party this year. Remember what happened last year? Alex and I got lost in Connie Island and wether she admits it or not, I knew she was scared." I teased.

"Douche." Alex responded while resting her head on my shoulder. "Fine, but maybe let my parents throw you boys a little get together at the sub station. Just us Russos, the Stewarts, Monroes and you two and your parents if they're here."

"I doubt they'll be here, but thanks Al." I smiled.

After school, I was grabbing my jacket from my locker when Nick appears behind me with Chase and I froze. Chase was glaring at me and I looked up at Nick, his eyes a dark green almost black and I knew I had to tell Chase that we were over.

"Chase, I- we should break up." I said quickly and I saw him raise his hand to slap me and I shut my eyes, but the pain never came and I opened them again to see Nick in front of me while holding Chase's wrist tightly.

"You heard him Chase, now move along and don't you ever dare bother him again or I swear you're going to wish you were never born." Nick threatened while letting go of his wrist.

"Fine, but this will not stay like this." Chase told me before walking away.

I let out a sigh of relief, feeling a weight being lifted from my shoulders and I hugged Nick in thanks. He hugged me back and ruffled my hair.

"Wanna go to the sub station? We can help Alex with her project." Nick suggested.

"Alright, but it's not like you know spanish so how are you helping her."

"I'm not."

I just shook my head and followed Nick out to his car while texting Alex that we were coming over. The drive was a bit quiet and once we got to the sub station, Nick parked his car around the block so we walked over there. As usual, the sub station was quiet on weekdays and when we walked in, Alex tackled me into a hug.

"Hello my boys! It's so nice to see you!" Theresa exclaimed happily as she too pulled Nick and I into a hug.

"Thanks Ma, it's great to see you too." Nick said while hugging her back.

"Boys, want the usual?" Jerry asked us and we nodded.

Nick and I sat down on a booth with Alex in front of us, a huge smile pasted on her face.

"So I told my parents about your birthday and they agreed to shut down the sub station for that day." Alex said while grabbing the salt shaker and putting some on her hand and licking it.

"Um Nate, care to inform me of this little plan our dear sister has?" Nick questioned.

"Well she offered to throw us a little gathering here for our birthday obviously just the people we've grown up with."

"Meaning your little girlfriends' families."

"Nick, don't be rude. It's gonna be better than spending our birthday alone at home. And besides, it gives you a perfectly good excuse to talk to Miley." I said while wiggling my eyebrows up at him and punched my shoulder playfully.

"Shut it kid. Fine." Nick finally sighed defeated and Max walked over to us with our sandwiches.

"Max, can you make me one?" Alex asked him.

"Make your own." Max said while walking off and Alex grumbled while getting up and walking towards the kitchen, leaving me and Nick in silence.

"Nate, did Chase ever force you to do something sexuall with him?" Nick suddenly asked and I tensed up, a nasty flashback going through my head.

I just nodded without thinking, but then regretting it as Nick growled and stood up abruptly, leaving the sub station before I could stop him.

"Nate, where's your brother going?" Theresa asked me.

"I think I just made a mistake." I said before running off after Nick and yelling out his name.

"Go back into the sub station, I'll come back later!" Nick screamed and I grabbed his arm, trying to hold him back.

"No, please! Nicky, just stop!" I yelled with fear rising in my chest.

"Let me go!" With one final push from Nick, I fell down to the sidewalk with my head banging against a brick wall.

My vision blurred a bit and I cried out from the pain, making Nick turn around to look at me. Everything was spinning and my head was throbbing. Suddenly Nick appeared in front of me and he picked me up bridal style, but I was too busy concentrating on the pain in my head.

"Nate, don't close your eyes bud. Come on." Nick said while looking down at me, but my eyes felt heavy and ready to drop and I tried to keep them open.

"C-Can't." I mumbled while closing them again.

"Nate, no!" Nick screamed and I jumped a bit from his sudden outburst.

Soon the familiar scent of the sub station hit my nose and I heard a bunch of voices talking, well more like yelling at the same time, making my headache worsen. I buried my face into Nick's chest and whimpered. This never ends well. Never.

* * *

**So again, i'm sorry for the oh so long and lovely wait, but i'm throwing pickles over writing now a days.**

**oh and i didn't have anytime to edit this so sorry for any ****grammar mistakes**


End file.
